Harry Potter and the New Game oneshot
by phantomdemon2
Summary: Harry Potter wakes in a blank void as an entity tells him that he is going to star in his own Video game. I wanted to try and write a video game story and created this oneshot. read and review


**This is a one-shot. If anyone wants to take over this story PM me and we can discuss it privately.**

Harry stood in the black void, looking all around as he heard a song in the background. Strangely, he couldn't place the song though it sounded incredible familiar. "Where am I?" He asked out loud

"In the void after life." A voice said from behind him. Harry quickly turned pulling out his wand and aiming it to where he heard the voice. "Oh come now, put that away, it won't do anything to me anyways." The voice said as harry saw who was talking, a tall figure who slipped from his sight as he looked. The man staid in the same place but Harry was unable to keep his eyes on the figure, it was like the man was under a continuous notice-me-not charm.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded "and why wouldn't my wand hurt you?"

"Who I am is simple, I am the game master and as such your magic won't work on me." The being said as he pulled out a book from nowhere and tossed it to harry "I have decided to give you a second chance at life in the form of a video game." The being said as harry read the one word on the book that was thrown, GRIMORE. "You see, I have seen your life and think that, you were fate's plaything. So I'm giving you a chance to change that."

"Wait just a second" Harry interrupted "I barely managed to survive the last time, and that was just because of ungodly amounts of luck, why would I want to risk any of that? He asked as he stared at the obviously insane being.

"Because at the end of each year you will gain three choices. One is to just continue on to the next year, the second is to retry that entire year over and the third is to go back to your first year and start all over. Any time you die I will send you back to the last choice you made. As for why you would want to risk not surviving, well you won't die as I just stated but that's the point, you just survived, you didn't live." The entity said as he looked down on Harry "that Grimore that I gave you lists every spell you know, every potion you know how to do, every person you know, and once you start the game it will list every perk, every quest, your party, will house your inventory, and is color coded. Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum for how well you know that item. Your friends tab has only four Platinums, Hermione, Hedwig, Dobby, and Hagrid. Ron was close but his betrayals landed him in the gold zone. You say that you won on luck and that is so true that I want to punch you, because you never prepared. Outside the triwizard tournament and the Hourax hunt you almost never prepared for anything, not even your school work!" Harry tried to interrupt but it was clear the Game Master wasn't stopping so just sat and listened "And on top of your own abysmal performance was the fact that the only adult in your life who offered you information was a wrongly accused mass murderer who escaped the worst prison imaginable who probably had multiple problems after spending 12 years surrounded by soul sucking demons. Now tell me Harry, if you had a chance to change that wouldn't you."

Harry was looking at the G.M. with slightly clouded eyes as he was forced to remember everything time he didn't prepare for the next challenge and every time he put off his homework until the last second but all he said was "Why should I try then if I'll won't prepare then, let someone else do this."

The G.M. sighed "because you're the lynch pin. I could send back someone close to you but the problem is that you cut yourself off from too many people or didn't have enough time with them to develop anyone who could take this job. Plus you are one of the least obsessed individuals who I could choose from, and considering your unfortunately necessary obsession with Voldemort that's just sad." The entity flipped open the Grimore to one of the platinum pages and showed it to Harry "Hermione was one of your friends who became platinum, this means that when you enter the game world you will have several perks that develop from Hermione, such as increased intelligence, better memory, and Hermione will actually listen to your argument without just blindsiding you. It also means that your friendship will develop faster than usual because she was in the platinum section. Everything in here that's labeled Gold gives you one or two perks, but the stuff that's Platinum gives you almost every possible perk related to that item. Plus I'm sending you back as a New Game + player so you could upgrade stuff from Bronze to Platinum giving you all the necessary abilities to make sure that you and your loved ones make it out alive and well."

The entity than looked straight into Harry's eyes "But remember this, this is your life, Live it, don't just try to survive but go on dates, do new things, be the bad guy, be the good guy, set fire to the sun just make sure that you actually live out your life this time. That Grimore will help you remember everyone you have ever met and even give information on everything you know about them so you can use it to find people before you would have originally, whether it be sitting by Neville on the train instead of Ron or going to Luna's house while visiting the burrow in second year, it's all your choice." As the Entity finished speaking Harry felt his eyes closing as he heard the music lull him to sleep.

SO how was it. Tell me in the reviews or PM me but remember this is a ONESHOT


End file.
